


Somewhere To Belong

by STARSdidathing



Series: Pokémon AU's - Gotta Write 'Em All [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crushes, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Feels, Fluff, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Light Angst, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Pining, Pokemon References, Schmoop, Secret Crush, Team Rocket - Freeform, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Unrequited Crush, Wordcount: 10.000-30.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: When Loki joined Team Rocket as a teenager, he didn’t realise how much of a mistake it would be. He didn't realise that he would one day grow up to hate the organisation he worked for. He didn't know that he would find himself infatuated with one of Team Rocket's most hated enemies: Tony Stark.PokémonAU





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! So here it is, my second chaptered FI/Pokémon mash! And full of all the Loki feels I love so much XD I hope you like it!
> 
> Also, did you know this fic makes me 10 off 150? That's pretty _wow_. :o
> 
>  **Please note:** There is some implied pokémon cruelty in this story but none of the specifics get outright covered and the pokémon get rescued. Just want to forewarn you about it though!!

When Loki joined Team Rocket as a teenager, he didn’t realise how much of a mistake it would be. He wanted to rebel against his adopted family, he wanted to get as far away as possible from his past and his lying parents.

When he was approached, Team Rocket had seemed like the perfect opportunity to be someone else. Loki just didn’t realise it was the wrong person to be.

Team Rocket were ruthless and had ideals that even as a youth, Loki hadn’t agreed with. He’d kept quiet, especially when he was taken to a cave and helped to gain a pokémon. He’d caught the female [zubat](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/zubat) on his first try and that seemed to impress the man who had recruited him.

He was told not to bother with a nickname (“Pokémon only have one use, kid, so don’t get attached. It might turn out to be a useless one so be ready to get rid of it.”) but as Loki stared down at the pokéball--his black uniform with its blood red ‘R’ across the chest feeling like a sudden weight--Loki had silently, and without telling anyone, given the name to his zubat that he’d had prepared since childhood.

Silently and with no one watching, Loki had named his new zubat, Seidr.

Over the years, he kept his affection for his zubat hidden. He trained Seidr both with the others and in secret so that she would become strong enough that no one in the organisation would find cause to reject her. Loki also avoided using her name around the other members of Team Rocket, not wanting them to be alerted to his particular fondness for the pokémon. He spoke to her in secret, complimenting her beauty and her constant improvement; stroking her head and body fondly as he whispered praise to his beautiful and talented Seidr.

It didn’t take long for Loki’s skill with her to become noticed, allowing him to be chosen for missions outside the Team Rocket hideout. He had been gleeful and proud at first, but it quickly became obvious that he was merely to be thrown in front of trainers; a distraction as the more senior members completed their mission.

But he stood out there too; he and Seidr were a powerful team, rarely beaten and only when he was the last of the new members standing. It got him pulled aside and given a pokéball, being told to catch a new pokémon that would make Team Rocket proud. 

Loki knew enough to understand what he was being told; Team Rocket were specific in what they thought about pokémon species: some were idolised, some were considered weak and some were only good for a profit. It was why Loki went looking for something that he knew would impress. It didn’t take him long to find himself an [ekans](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/ekans). The snake pokémon was a beautiful, vibrant purple, and with the help of Seidr, he caught the pokémon easily.

He felt... guilty almost as he carried the pokéball back to the Team Rocket lair, staring at the item he had used to capture the wild pokémon. He had always loved ekans as a species and he didn’t regret his choice, but to know he would have disappointed Team Rocket by choosing himself a [caterpie](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/caterpie) \- to know he might have been forced to _give up_ a different pokémon type because they didn’t approve? It sat uncomfortably with him.

Loki attempted to shake it off, and for the most part he managed it as he slipped into Team Rocket headquarters without being noticed, healing his pokémon quickly at the hideout’s stolen Pokémon Centre machine before heading directly for his room and the small sliver of privacy he had with his roommate being on assignment elsewhere.

Letting out his two pokémon, Loki barely glanced at Seidr as she flew over to the perch he’d installed under his desk where no one would notice, allowing her to hang upside down comfortably. His new ekans was curled in a spiral, hissing with faint agitation. Loki just slowly dropped to his knees, his hands raised placidly.

“I’m sorry for how we met,” Loki told the pokémon gently. “But I promise, I’ll take care of you.”

The ekans eyed him warily for a long moment as if debating the truth of the sentiment, its yellow eyes narrowed as its tail twitched and rattled, but after a long moment where Loki held his breath, the pokémon slowly uncurled and carefully slid towards Loki’s crouched form. Its tongue flicked out when it reached him, brushing Loki’s hand and scenting him and his intentions. Loki must have smelled trustworthy enough as it moved even closer allowing Loki to tentatively stroke the snake.

Feeling the ekans relax under his touch and start curling its body around his wrist, Loki let out a soft, happy laugh. “I have a name for you too,” he told the snake, that this close; Loki could finally tell was a boy. “Jörmungandr.” He smirked. “But, perhaps Jör for short.”

The ekans just gave a hiss of satisfaction before uncurling itself from his arm to begin exploring the room. Grinning as he watched Jör get acquainted with his new home, Loki could almost forget his earlier unease. He could almost forget that this was one new friendship he would have to keep secret from Team Rocket.

But it didn’t take him long to remember, especially as Jör grew in strength along with Seidr. It quickly found Loki promoted to jobs with more responsibility. It allowed Loki to see the more inner workings of the organisation; it allowed Loki to see the depths and lengths that Team Rocket would go to further their goals and to make a profit.

It took less than a year after Loki gained Jör for him to meet the Boss of Team Rocket. It took only a few weeks more for Loki to be sent to a research lab that was being targeted by pokémon trainers. Loki was meant to help defend it, but the moment he stepped inside and saw the laboratories, it was the moment he realised without question that Team Rocket wasn’t the place he wanted to be.

But after three years in the organisation, he had nowhere to turn. He also knew what happened to people who defected from Team Rocket and didn’t want to suffer the same fate. Instead of openly defying them, he stole another Rocket member’s keycard and dropped it in the path of the trainers who wished to gain access to the lab. 

It took little more than an hour for the laboratory to be raided and for Team Rocket to flee. Loki had been planning to run too, but on his way out of the building he’d heard the terrified cries of a pokémon coming from a room off the hallway he was in. Loki had moved to the room instinctively, forcing open the door to find cages opened and pokémon rescued - but one remained.

It was a [pidgey](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/pidgey) and it was in a cage shoved in the corner of the room. There was a towel thrown over it, obscuring most of the cage and allowing the rescuing trainers to miss it. Loki’s heart ached for the poor pokémon that was already cowering away from him.

Loki knew he could be spotted and arrested at any moment, especially if he was carrying a cage, but he also knew that he couldn’t leave the pokémon here.

Picking up the cage gently, the pidgey still squealed and flapped its wings madly. Loki made a hushing noise, balancing the cage against his chest as he quickly flicked open Seidr’s pokéball. The zubat hovered in the air in front of Loki when she was released and Loki hurriedly asked, “Hook onto the cage, Seidr and see if you can calm this pidgey.”

Seidr instantly obeyed, clinging to the front and chattering at the pidgey who seemed to be quickly soothed by whatever the pokémon was saying. Loki just hurried to leave the room and the facility without being seen or heard. The lab was built into a mountain and had numerous caves nearby that could be accessed through the lab, but Loki avoided them. He went instead to one of the exits that took him to the mountainside and allowed him to climb down to the forests below. It took him almost twenty minutes but, miraculously he didn’t run into any trainers or police officers.

When he felt safe enough to pause, Loki leant up against a tree and took a couple of deep breaths. He’d originally planned to use the distraction to flee not just from the lab but from Team Rocket as well; if they believed he was arrested, they wouldn’t come looking for him and he could start again, change his name, maybe move from Kanto and start somewhere new; Hoenn maybe.

But first, he needed to get the pidgey somewhere that the trainers could find, look after and heal it. 

It was as he was considering how to get to them without being caught and arrested that he heard the rustling of branches and tensed. Seidr, noticing his reaction uncurled herself from the cage and moved into the air, baring her fangs and getting ready to attack.

When one of the senior members of Team Rocket broke through the tree line, Loki felt his heart sink. He would have almost preferred a police officer. The man looked equally surprised to see him, his eyes moving from Loki to the cage in his arms before something impressed entered his eyes. 

“You managed to get one,” The man told him approvingly. “The Boss will be pleased with you.” He stepped closer while reaching for his belt and offering Loki a pokéball. “Here, get rid of the cage.”

Loki felt himself hesitate; it was the complete opposite of what he wanted to do; not only did Loki want to flee the organisation, but he didn’t want to condemn the pidgey to further mistreatment by the ones who had harmed it. But what choice did he have? 

Slowly, Loki put down the cage before reaching for the pokéball. He crouched down in front of the cage, internally cursing as well as desperately and silently apologising to the poor pokémon. Loki could only do what he was told and hope that he could escape with the pidgey on the way back to headquarters. The moment he could, Loki would then be giving the pokémon to someone who could look after it.

Holding the pokéball in his hand, Loki felt numb as he opened the cage. He half expected the bird to try to fly away, cower in the back or claw at him, but the pidgey did neither, instead, it slowly and cautiously edged towards him. The action was so surprising that Loki didn’t even activate the pokéball, he just watched as the pidgey got one claw on the ground while its beak moved to touch Loki’s hand-

“Get on with it, kid,” the gruff voice of the Rocket member made the pidgey flinch and made Loki act on instinct; triggering the pokéball which instantly opened, the pidgey being drawn in and caught with little protest. The pokéball barely twitched in his hand before the glow faded, signalling the pidgey was his. “It got caught easy,” the Rocket member remarked, making Loki look up at him; the man’s approval only seemed to have deepened. “The Boss will definitely be impressed with you.”

The words just sunk Loki’s stomach and heart, but with nowhere to run Loki was forced to stand, place Seidr back in her pokéball and follow the other man as he directed Loki join him on the long walk back to Team Rocket Headquarters.

And as four other members found and joined them, Loki’s ability to escape became smaller and smaller. And when he was taken to the Boss and his feats were recounted, he was not only given the pidgey as his prize, but he was told to train the pokémon and return to see the Boss when it had evolved. He was told he and his pidgey would make Team Rocket proud.

The words, instead of motivating him as they had intended, only made Loki feel sick.

He made his way back to his room, still free of a roommate and took a seat at the foot of his bed, on the floor. He let out Seidr first who flew around him briefly, trying and failing to make him smile before taking a place hanging over the back of a nearby chair. He let out Jör a few moments later, his ekans flicking his tongue and tasting Loki’s distress. He attempted to slither into Loki’s lap and curl around his arm, as he often did when Loki was unhappy, but Loki shook off the first three attempts until Jör finally took the hint and merely curled up beside Loki’s hip.

Pulling the new pokéball from his belt, Loki stared at it for a long time, debating what to do and feeling more disgusted with himself as the seconds passed. Eventually, Loki closed his eyes, sucking in a breath before letting it out roughly and opening his eyes. Finally, and before he could stop himself, Loki made himself release the pidgey.

The moment it appeared in the room it let out a soft cry, looking around the room in a panic before running for the desk and pushing between the chair and the wood so that it could duck into the first, dark space capable of hiding it, pressing up against the wall in a small ball. Pain lanced through Loki’s heart at the display, but he didn’t go directly towards the pidgey, instead he went to the small stash of berries and the bottle of water that he kept for his pokémon. He poured the water in the bowl and placed it beside the desk along with some berries that he lined up on the floor near the bowl.

Seidr was still hanging from the chair and chattering like she had when the pidgey was in the cage. Jör had slithered slightly closer and was eyeing the area under the desk with a confused head tilt. Loki just put himself on the opposite side of the room, giving the pidgey all the space it could need. 

It took ten minutes of silent waiting before the pidgey finally, warily poked its head out and began drinking from the water. It caused a small smile to cross Loki’s face even as the pidgey ducked back into the shadows soon after. It did it three more times over the next half hour, even going so far as to eat one of the berries. Seidr stayed close to the pidgey, chattering away and gaining the occasional curious look and soft sound from the pidgey before it would retreat back to the shadows. Jör had just made his way to Loki, forcing him to drop his legs to lay them out straight in front of him so Jör could curl up in a spiral on his lap, falling asleep. 

Loki had taken to stroking the snake and staring at the ceiling, trying to formulate a way to escape Team Rocket with his three pokémon and his head attached. Loki didn’t know how long he sat there, lost in thought, but he was brought from his thoughts by the sound of Seidr flapping her wings in the air above him.

He blinked and moved to look at her only to quickly become distracted by the nervous pidgey standing by his shoes. Seidr landed gracefully on Loki’s shoulder, giving an encouraging chatter that had the pidgey stepping closer towards Loki, stopping at his thigh. Jör had opened one yellow eye to look at the bird pokémon standing beside it before closing it again, uninterested in the development. 

Licking his lips, Loki tentatively brought the hand not petting Jör towards the pidgey, resting it in the air to allow the bird to investigate him. The pidgey hesitated before bringing its beak forward and very lightly tapping the side of Loki’s hand. It then pulled back and waited, but when nothing happened the pidgey surprised Loki by darting underneath his arm to hurry the last few steps needed to reach Loki’s hip and sit down on the floor, doing its best to bury its face between the gap between Loki’s lower back and the wall. It made Loki act on instinct and slide his hips down and away from the wall slightly to make further space. It gained him more than a few winces as the pidgey’s claws scratched at his back through his shirt, but eventually the pidgey wedged itself comfortable between Loki’s back and the wall and gave a small, trill of contentment.

It was the most unexpected thing that could have happened, but it made Loki’s eyes prick and sting until he closed them tightly. _I’m a part of the team that hurt you so badly, but you’re letting yourself trust me._

Swallowing thickly, Loki made a vow to himself; _somehow, I’m going to get us the hell out of here._

* * *

But despite Loki’s resolution, it wasn’t an easy thing to do. Team Rocket gripped Loki like vines, constricting and pulling him ever deeper into the organisation - and to rip himself out now would spell not only his doom, but that of his pokémon too.

His little pidgey, Hábrók, was only just growing used to open spaces and affectionate pets and hugs from Loki. It had taken a good year and a half to get Hábrók training and able to defend himself against gentle attacks from Seidr and Jör. Loki couldn’t risk an escape attempt failing, and so, he remained a member of Team Rocket. 

He’d been part of the organisation for seven years and the red ‘R’ felt like a noose and chains, dragging him down. The only thing that helped was the way he could carefully and _quietly_ sabotage their plans by allowing trainers and law enforcement to find them and rescue captured pokémon.

Whenever he could, Loki tried to help, and it was due to those actions and his attempts to assist Team Rocket’s adversaries that Loki first saw... _him_.

The man was a neither a trainer nor a police officer, he was a self-proclaimed ‘pokémon protector’ who was incredibly smart, stubborn and fearless. He smiled with teeth in the face of any Team Rocket member he came across and used sarcasm, bravado and his three pokémon to get past anybody who stood in his way.

He was brunet, he was _handsome_ and watching him from the shadows allowed Loki to learn that his name was Tony Stark and that if anyone was going to bring down Team Rocket, it would be him.

Loki found himself helping the man; secretly and _silently_ dropping small notes and passcodes into Tony’s path and watching with delight as the man used each discovered item to charge Team Rocket facilities helping to arrest members and save new pokémon. Loki knew it was completely foolish, but Loki started to linger nearby, watching Tony battle with his three pokémon, but most commonly his tough and beloved female [growlithe](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/growlithe). 

Loki often stayed hidden in secret passages in the compounds with the doors slightly cracked open; hearing Tony snipe at the members he was battling and making Loki chuckle under his breath as he heard the man’s witticisms. Loki knew he was playing with fire to linger so close to a man who would only want to see Loki put behind bars, but Loki couldn’t stop himself. He also devoured any and all information Team Rocket got its hands on regarding Tony Stark, and when that wasn’t enough, Loki searched it out himself.

He was stalking the man, and Loki knew it. His pokémon did too. Seidr took to teasing him, stealing a picture of Tony from Team Rocket’s files and holding it in her teeth, waving it at him and hovering by the ceiling, refusing to let him grab it off her while Hábrók and Jör chortled and hissed their laughter at him from the ground.

It was beyond obvious that Loki admired the man and it quickly became equally obvious that Loki was developing an infatuation with him too. Tony was intelligent, witty, kind and had a smirk that made Loki swallow thickly. He was the kind of person who, if Loki’s life had turned out differently, Loki could have stood beside as a friend, another pokémon protector and--in Loki’s more wistful moments--a lover.

But Loki knew he didn’t have a sliver of a chance. Loki also knew that the moment he escaped Team Rocket he would never see the other man again, but at least while Loki was trapped among their ranks, he could help the handsome Tony Stark, and dream about a world where he actually could have dated him.

The last thing that Loki expected to hear was that Tony and his pokémon had been captured.

Loki had been making his way from the training grounds where he’d been exercising his pokémon only to hear the commotion and glee of the other Rocket members. His confusion must have been obvious as one of the nearby women turned to him with a gleeful smirk and told him, “They caught him and his pokémon. That damn, Stark! Team Rocket has finally got him!”

Loki had felt his heart sink, but he hurriedly pulled on a smile. “He should know better than to go up against Team Rocket.” A cheer followed Loki’s words and someone slapped him on the back. Loki kept his smile firmly in place. “How long ago was he caught? Has he been brought before the Boss?”

“We only just got him,” she answered. “We took his pokémon to be caged, but the Boss won’t be here for another hour.”

His heart racing and his stomach sinking, Loki told the woman. “An hour won’t come soon enough.”

She laughed and so did a few others near her, but while they tried to pull Loki towards the kitchens where a celebration was already getting underway, Loki hurriedly excused himself with a lie about being needed elsewhere before walking quickly towards his rooms. Loki barely made it inside before he was shutting the door and leaning back against it, eyes wide and heart pounding.

 _They’ll sell or experiment on his pokémon_ , Loki’s mind hissed. _They’ll interrogate and **hurt** Tony_.

Worse than that, as an enemy of Team Rocket, they might even kill him. 

“Shit,” Loki hissed under his breath before releasing all his pokémon with a flick of his wrist. They had barely appeared in front of him before Loki was bending down and looking at the three of them. “I’ve mentioned leaving here when the time was right,” he told them softly, seeing them all perk up. “And now I don’t have much of a choice.” Loki licked his lips. “Tony and his pokémon are here and they’re in trouble. I need to help.” Three worried faces looked up at him as Loki advised them. “Find anything you want to take with you; if it doesn’t go in my backpack, it’s left behind.”

His pokémon didn’t need to be told twice, Jör slithering off quickly to grab the stuffed [onyx](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/onyx) pokémon doll Loki had found and the ekans had claimed. Hábrók had a fluffy pink blanket that he liked to bury himself in and that sat under Loki’s desk. Seidr went to Loki’s bookcase and pulled out her two favourite books that she liked Loki to read to her. 

The rest of Loki’s bag was filled with food, bottled water, money, clothes as well as a few pokémon potions. When it came to material positions, there was nothing from his life at Team Rocket that he wanted to take with him. When his pokémon gave him the meagre possessions Loki had been able to acquire for them, Loki buried them in his bag, zipping it up and promising himself he’d do better by them in the future... well, assuming he had a future with them after this.

Slinging the bag over his shoulder, Loki bent down once more and gently gave each of his pokémon a stroke of affection. “If I fail, escape from here the first chance you get, do not try and help me. Do you understand?”

He got unhappy sounds and angry glaring, but Loki knew his pokémon would obey him. He’d warned them about it for years and they’d long agreed to honour his wishes when it came to fleeing Team Rocket; it was why he had worked so hard to train Hábrók and Seidr how to pick up and fly carrying Jör.

But, that only accounted for one outcome. 

Swallowing, Loki admitted softly, “If I succeed, I might also go to prison, meaning you’ll be taken away from me.” He gained instant protest as his pokémon all tried to press close and touch him. Loki didn’t stop them, but he also continued firmly, despite his stinging eyes, “I know enough about Tony that he’ll make sure you’re well looked after. So if you don’t see me again... just, know that I love you all and will miss you every day.”

Jör made a sorrowful noise and wrapped himself around Loki’s arm both in hug and an attempt to cling to him. Seidr landed on his shoulder and rubbed her face against his cheek while her wings came around his neck in a careful hug. Hábrók jumped onto his thigh only to bury his face against Loki’s stomach and grabbing Loki’s shirt in his beak; trying to make him stay.

Closing his eyes, Loki gently hugged and nuzzled them all back, holding tight to the love and warmth from his pokémon and desperately hoping this wouldn’t be the last time he got to see them, but unable to know for sure. Loki also knew, he didn’t have time to waste and so he made himself let go and unwind them from him.

When they were all back on the floor, he met their watery gazes with a smile that was more shaky and sad then he wanted to admit. 

“Be good,” he told them gently before activating their pokéballs and pulling them back inside. 

He didn’t let himself hesitate from the moment they disappeared; he clipped the three of them to his belt before standing up and heading for the door and slipping into the hall. Loki knew Rocket Headquarters like the back of his hand; he knew the secret passageways, the passcodes, each entrance and exit. He’d been planning to make his escape for years and that meant having everything down to the last detail memorised. 

It was why it was easy for Loki to slip undetected through the compound to the labs that housed Tony’s pokémon. It was his first stop as it was the furthest away from any kind of exit. He was lucky too as there was only one person there (everyone else already at the pre-emptive celebration over Tony’s capture, and the lab generally empty as they didn’t have any pokémon at the moment) and the lab technician was easy to knock out from behind before gagging and binding him.

Looking around, he quickly spotted the suspicious eyes of Tony’s growlithe staring at him from a cage. He knew this wasn’t going to be easy but Loki still carefully approached. He got a low growl for his efforts, but Loki told the pokémon. “I’m here to help. I’m here to take you to Tony.”

She didn’t look any less suspicious but Loki carefully reached for the cage door and unlatched it, letting it swing open. Loki didn’t try to touch her and she eyed both him and the open door warily. Loki just backed away before heading to the next occupied cage. This one had Tony’s curious [venonat](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/venonat) who eyed him with far less hostility. Loki opened the door quickly before finding the last cage with Tony’s narrow-eyed [sandshrew](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/sandshrew).

When he opened the final cage, he turned around only to startle at having the growlithe and venonat at his feet. The growlithe still looked anything but trusting, but seemed to realise Loki was her best chance at getting to Tony. The sandshrew quickly came to join the other two pokémon and Loki told them, “I’m going to take you to him, but we have to be careful we’re not seen. You’ll need me to open his cell, so don’t run off even if you scent him.”

The growlithe beared her teeth at him slightly in a small, silent snarl, but she and the other’s didn’t openly disagree with him, so Loki was taking that as the best he was going to get especially when time was of the essence. It meant he collected the three pokéballs on the desk (obviously belonging to Tony) and put them in his bag before walking over to the door and carefully opening it; when the hall was clear he stepped outside, finding the three pokémon close on his heels, and thankfully, it remained that way for the next ten tense minutes as they stealthily made their way through the corridors, hiding from the few people who they saw walking around. The growlithe was right at Loki’s side while the other two trailed behind, her nose was to the floor and her body was twitching with the need to follow after her trainer’s scent which she would know anywhere and who she could find no matter the labyrinth she was placed in.

When they finally reached the hallway that lead to the cells, it was the first place that Loki heard voices and it made them all still. Loki quickly advised the pokémon to wait before Loki dropped his backpack. He walked down the hallway with a confidence and ease he didn't feel as his fingers twitching towards Seidr’s pokéball. He found two men talking and jeering by the cell; the glass door allowing them a good view of Tony’s glaring face and defiantly raised middle finger. 

“Hey,” one of the Rocket members greeted, noticing him. “The Boss here for him already?”

“No,” Loki answered, “but there’s a party upstairs. I was sent to relieve you.” He gave them a grin. “Don’t want to miss all the food.”

The older man who had greeted Loki laughed before patting the other, younger Rocket member’s back. “Go get us something, we’ll stay here and keep an eye on him.”

He gestured with his thumb over at Tony and Loki took the opportunity to step closer, using curiosity as a mask as he stepped around and behind the other Rocket members. While Loki had hoped he wouldn’t be seen and that no one would be able to put his face to the traitor who had released Tony and his pokémon, Loki had always known it was a possibility; and he couldn’t avoid it now.

Loki was fast, precise and efficient; he flicked open Seidr’s pokéball before striking out with a hand at the nearest Team Rocket member’s temple. It was enough to stun and in the ensuing confusion he wrapped his arm around the other man’s throat, pulling him bodily over him and cutting off his air supply. 

“Seidr,” he grunted out, holding the struggling man, “Supersonic.”

His zubat acted instantly, directing the blast at the man Loki wasn’t incapacitating, further confounding and confusing him. She kept up a steady echo around him, distracting and disorienting until Loki was able to drop the first unconscious member before using the same tactic on the second. The moment the men were on the floor and unconscious, Seidr made a beeline for Loki; landing on his chest near his shoulder and digging in tightly to his clothes, giving him a glare that stated her refusal to go back into her pokéball, and not wanting to waste time with an argument, Loki let her remain. Pulling out the zip ties he'd saved from a previous mission, Loki tied up the unconscious men; he then moved over to the keypad of Tony’s cell and hurriedly typed in the passcode. He didn’t know how long they had until the men woke up and were found by other members of Team Rocket, but Loki wanted to be long gone when the alarm was finally raised.

He’d avoided looking at Tony as he worked, but when he pressed the last number and the glass door opened, he was forced to turn his attention to the man. Tony was standing now and was looking at Loki with nothing but confusion. He also looked ready to say something but he was distracted by the sound of bounding feet before his growlithe sprinted down the hall, turning sharply to dive into the cell and jump at Tony’s legs.

He let out a shocked sound before bending down and letting her jump into his arms and lick his neck excitedly. 

“Ho’yin?” He whispered. “What? But-” he trailed off when his venonat and sandshrew hurriedly rushed into the cell and started clawing and bouncing in front of him for attention. “U,” he petted the sandshrew’s head, “Butterfingers,” he picked up the venonat. “How the hell are you here?” 

His eyes darted up to Loki’s searchingly and it made Loki admit, “I got them out of the lab.” He glanced away before moving to where he'd dropped his backpack earlier. Opening it as he made his way back, Loki offered the man his pokéballs. “But it won’t take long until people notice. We have to leave.”

Tony looked full of questions, but despite that, he didn’t hesitate to take them and, with a quick glance--likely to prove they were in fact his and not trick pokéballs--Tony told his pokémon. “We’ve gotta be quick kids, you know the drill.”

The growlithe was the only one that glowered, but she didn’t resist as Tony placed them all in their pokéballs before strapping them to his belt, only stepping out of his cell when his pokémon were safely on his waist. Tony ran his gaze over the unconscious men on the floor before eyeing Loki with his Team Rocket uniform, his clinging zubat and what must be the most unlikely rescue. 

Yet, Tony’s intense, searching and puzzled stare was only briefly felt as they didn’t have time for anything longer. “Well,” Tony said eventually, “lead the way out, Rocket Man.”

 _My name is Loki_ , a part of him wanted to say, wanting to hear his name fall from the other man’s lips. But the rest of him knew it was a ridiculous thing to want, here of all times; he was betraying Team Rocket to rescue a man who had made a life out of handing the organisation’s members over to the police. 

The two of them weren’t even free and could be captured at any moment. It was no time for Loki to indulge in any of the fantasies his mind had conjured about rescuing Tony in the past. Real life didn’t work that way and even though he was directing Tony out of the compound, even though he had returned the man his pokémon; it still wasn't enough. 

While Loki didn’t know what would happen when they got out of here; it sure as hell wasn’t going to be the gratitude and long kisses that he’d often dreamed about late at night before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in case you were wondering: 
> 
> **Hábrók** is the "best of hawks" in Norse Mythology and was the best I could get to a Loki-type/canon name XD  
>  **Ho'yin** is a mix of Ho Yinsen since I ran out of robots/AI's XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pokes a little unhappily at this chapter, but decides it's as good as it's going to get*

Getting out of the compound took them almost fifteen minutes. They were almost caught twice but managed to hide themselves from detection. When they gained access to one of the bases secret passages it allowed them to avoid any further discovery, making things much easier. They were able to rush down the long underground corridors, not bothering to use stealth when speed and time was off the essence and no one wandered these halls.

Finally reaching the back entrance to the compound, they found it unguarded--as it could only be opened from the inside and even the members of Team Rocket who knew about it were few and far between--and Loki was relieved to be able to taste fresh air as he opened the door and they stepped outside.

The relative safety of the nearby forest was their next destination as they climbed down the rocky pathways from the mountainside to reach the grassland below. 

Team Rocket, much to Loki’s relief, were painfully predictable in choosing hideouts that had easy access to cave systems and forests. It meant a greater chance of being found by police, but it also allowed Team Rocket members an easy means of escape.

Tony and Loki took full advantage of the same benefit by quickly weaving themselves through the thick undergrowth and by the time anyone at Team Rocket knew that Tony Stark was missing, the two of them were far out of their grasp.

They didn’t stop pressing forward however; the alarm bells of the compound were barely heard on the wind, but neither man wanted to take any chances of being found by a search party; it was best to put as much between them and Team Rocket as possible. 

They didn’t speak as they hurried their way through the trees. Seidr was still clinging to Loki as they moved, burying her face in Loki’s neck to avoid being slapped by branches or leaves--and occasionally flying forward to scare off wild pokémon attempting to attack them--but otherwise remaining a constant figure, latching her claws into his shirt. 

Loki couldn’t have said how many hours had passed since they left the compound but when they came to the edge of the treeline and spotted a road weaving between the forests and long grass, Loki knew that one thing needed to change.

Barely glancing at Tony, Loki eased his backpack of his shoulders before encouraging Seidr to let go of him. Pulling off his beret and shirt, he opened his backpack and swapped the Team Rocket uniform for a plan grey shirt. It wasn’t going to stop a Rocket member from recognising him, but it was the best form of camouflage that he had. 

When he turned back around, he found Tony watching him with narrowed eyes as if he was trying to puzzle Loki out. It made Loki swallow even as he turned away to zip up his backpack and slide it back on his shoulders, feeling Seidr take her place against him the moment she was able. He looked over his shoulder, unable to stop himself from sending her a fond look.

“Your zubat likes you,” Tony remarked, startling Loki and making him look back at the other man. Tony’s gaze had only seemed to double in intensity. “I’ve seen less affectionate bonds shared between professional trainers and their pokémon.” 

Loki... honestly didn’t know what to say to that so he settled with a faint, uncomfortable half-shrug. Tony’s eyes just flicked to Loki’s belt and the two other pokéballs there, his frown deepening, but he didn’t say anything further on the subject, he just turned away and pushed the branches aside, holding them back so Loki could follow after him. The two of them slipped underneath them before walking through the long grass and onto the road which would lead them--if Loki’s sense of direction was correct--to Pewter City.

Walking down the road together, Loki found himself trying not to fidget as he wondered what to do; should he leave the other man now and before Tony could try and get him arrested at Pewter City? Should he wait until they reached the city outskirts, knowing he could more easily escape Team Rocket by hiding among the crowded streets as opposed to being cornered in the forests around their compound?

Loki knew that he and Tony would be stronger as a team if Team Rocket found them. Loki also didn’t _want_ to leave Tony yet, not when he’d spent so many years fantasising about talking to the man. But it was still a risk, and the thought of prison and losing his pokémon was more motivating than a few more minutes in the handsome man’s company.

He planned to say as much, to leave Tony at the very next fork in the road, but before he could suggest it, Tony started speaking, “How long have you had your zubat?”

Surprised by the comment, Loki glanced over to find Tony watching Seidr closely. Loki was just glad it was an overcast afternoon, allowing her to remain outside rather than having to force her back in her pokéball when she obviously didn’t want to be there. He would have made her if she would have been burned by the rays of the sun, but he liked her comforting presence against him, especially when he was facing Tony's questions.

Swallowing, Loki only hesitated a moment before answering the brunet. “Seven years.”

Tony’s eyes flicked up to his, incredibly sharp and intelligent; able to read between the lines. “You must have joined them when you were young.” Loki saw no need to refute it, just giving another absent shrug and glancing away, letting his attention fall on the trees rather than the man beside him. “Does she have a name?”

Turning back to him, Loki saw nothing but curiosity in Tony’s gaze as he gave a soft smile to the zubat that was peaking around Loki’s shoulder to look at him.

“Seidr,” Loki admitted, feeling himself become captivated by those soft brown eyes and equally gentle smile that was locked on his pokémon.

His distraction by the other man meant that it was even more startling when Tony’s gaze swiftly moved to Loki, seeming to pin him in place before he said with certainty in his tone, “You’ve been the one sabotaging Team Rocket’s plans and helping me and the others, haven’t you?”

Loki’s eyes widened in shock and a hint of fear shot through him at the idea someone had worked him out. It was an instinctive reaction, built from years of paranoia that someone in the organisation would learn what he was doing, bring him before the Boss and extract their revenge. 

... But Tony wasn’t Team Rocket, and Loki’s betrayal would take only moments for the organisation to learn. He wasn’t walking out of this unscathed or without his face plastered on the Team Rocket ‘enemies’ board. 

“I... haven’t agreed with Team Rocket for a long time,” Loki admitted carefully, scanning his eyes over the perimeter rather than look at Tony. 

His shoulders were tense from admitting even a portion of his activities, making him feel vulnerable and under attack. His tension also made Seidr shift and crawl up his back further to better chatter near his ear with worry. Bringing up a hand to lightly touch her, Loki made an absent, soothing sound in an attempt to calm her down. 

“You helped to save a lot of pokémon,” Tony told him softly, making Loki’s head snap back to the other man. Tony's mouth twitched towards a smile. “And you just saved me and _my_ pokémon. So thank you...?”

He trailed off, his voice gaining a questioning lilt and Loki knew it was a terrible decision and that Tony could still use it against him - but Loki couldn’t stop himself from offering, “Loki.”

“Loki,” Tony repeated, and it made Loki fight down an excited thrill at hearing the other man say it. “So what are you going to do now that you’ve rather openly declared your resignation from Team Rocket?”

 _Try not to be hunted down by them, or arrested by you_ , Loki thought with a slight wince. But beyond that? Loki didn’t really have any plans. His best chance for a new life where no one would try to find him was to leave Kanto and travel to Hoenn - but Loki couldn’t admit that to one of the men who might end up trying to capture him.

“I don’t know,” Loki eventually settled on.

“Okay,” Tony accepted easily. “What about immediate plans?” He tapped his fingers against the watch on his wrist, startling Loki when a map of Kanto was projected in the air above his hand. Loki couldn’t stop himself from moving closer and peering down at it with fascination. Tony didn’t seem to notice. “Looks like we’re at least a day’s walk from Pewter City; I don’t know about you, but if we’re stuck camping the night in a forest, I’d prefer to stay together in case anyone from Team Rocket shows up.” He glanced over at Loki. “What do you say?”

 _It could be a trap, he might have already called for help from the police_ , Loki mind chimed in, trying to warn him, but the cautioning words couldn’t have existed for all that Loki paid attention to them. The idea of spending more time with Tony was too tempting to ignore. Tony had also given no indication that he planned to arrest Loki - in truth, Loki liked to think that Tony’s sense of honour and debt would mean that the other man would repay the rescue by letting Loki go.

Loki could still end up paying for his foolishness, but even a lifetime in a prison cell was safer than being found alone by Team Rocket and brought back to face the Boss’ wrath. 

“If you’re willing to share a camp with me,” Loki answered cautiously, “then yes, that would be ideal.”

The smile that Tony gave him in reply was difficult to quantify, he almost looked _amused_ \- but surely that was impossible? Loki was a potential threat, a source of suspicion and someone who could not be trusted. There was no way that Tony would look at him with anything resembling fondness; it could only ever be Loki’s wishful thinking.

* * *

They kept walking for a number more hours and when the afternoon sun finally appeared from behind the clouds, Loki was forced to coax Seidr back into her pokéball to keep her from getting hurt. She was upset and shook her head, clinging to him and obviously still fearing that she wouldn’t see him again; his warning to her still clear in Seidr’s mind.

Loki had to softly stroke her and promise he would see her again tonight when he and Tony made camp. It still took some encouraging before she would enter her pokéball, but he got her in it eventually. Tony had been watching him with confused and concerned eyes the entire time, but he never asked any of the questions burning bright in his eyes, and for that, Loki was grateful.

They were both still on edge, worried that Team Rocket would somehow locate them; but the only people they met were a couple of other trainers--who Tony quickly warned about Team Rocket being in the area. It made the trainers wary and they ended up travelling back with Tony and Loki to a nearby communal campsite. 

Safety was better in numbers and no one wanted to be ambushed by the criminals. It made Loki shift his backpack uneasily, knowing his Team Rocket uniform was buried inside and with just one word from Tony, the man could have a sea of trainers pouncing on Loki.

But Tony never said a thing. 

Instead, Tony claimed they were _both_ victims of Team Rocket and had barely managed to escape with their pokémon. It meant they got commiserating looks and slaps on the back. The other trainers shared food and welcomed them with open arms to the large campfire that was forming in the centre of the clearing. There had to be ten trainers by the time night fell and it made Loki feel both protected should Team Rocket find them, and tense that he would somehow be outed as a former member.

Loki did his best to hide his discomfort, but he was certain that Tony was aware. Loki did his best to avoid conversation and sat on the outskirts of the group of chatting trainers. He absently shifted his pokéballs in his hands; wanting to release his pokémon but afraid that the signature Team Rocket pokémon of a zubat and ekans would make everyone learn who and what he had been.

He was so distracted the he barely noticed Tony breaking away from the group and stopping in front of him. Startling, he glanced up to find the other man offering him another, unfathomable half-smile before gesturing to a spot that was further away from the other trainers. “People are breaking off into smaller groups for the night; thought you might want to join mine.”

Tony’s growlithe was by his side, watching Loki with a curious head-tilt and faintly wagging tail. There were no other trainers with him, but Loki had watched how Tony quickly became the centre of attention; there would be no shortage of people looking to sit close to him tonight. Loki supposed he was given an offer to join that group if only so that Tony could keep a better eye on him.

Still, it was better than nothing.

Nodding softly, Loki stood up, attaching his pokéballs back to his belt and following the other man to the smaller, burnt down campfire that Tony was quick to throw wood on, his growlithe lighting it with easy and familiarity.

Taking a seat on the opposite side to the other man, Loki expected that others would join them swiftly, but when a few minutes passed with no new additions beyond Tony releasing his sandshrew and venonat, Loki was forced to ask, “What of the rest of your group?” Tony glanced up from where he was scratching his sandshrew’s head, giving him a confused look and forcing Loki to elaborate as he gestured at their campfire; “I thought more would be joining you here?”

“Six pokémon and two people seem like enough for one campfire to me. Speaking off,” Tony nodded at Loki, his eyes moving to Loki’s waist. “You promised Seidr you’d see her tonight; don’t want to break it, do you?”

Loki hesitated even as his eyes darted down to his pokéballs, yearning to hold his pokémon close, especially if it could be the last time, but it didn’t change the reason he’d hesitated to begin with.

“I have recognisable pokémon,” Loki murmured, before looking up at Tony. “That’s not good for anyone.”

“Recognisable types, or recognisable for something they’ve done?”

“Types,” Loki admitted, pulling the pokéballs off his belt and holding them in his hands once more. “They’ve never done anything someone could blame them for.”

“Then you’ll be fine,” Tony told him firmly and when Loki glanced up at him, Tony was smiling. “You have a bond with your pokémon, and that stands out more than Team Rocket’s reputation.” He nodded at Loki again. “Let them out; it’ll be fine.”

A part of Loki was still screaming about not trusting Tony, but another part of Loki was still terrified he’d never see his pokémon again. He didn’t want to break his promise to Seidr, and if this was his last night with them, Loki wanted to take every moment to hug them close.

Letting them out, it was barely a moment after they appeared before Seidr was flying at him in a hug, attaching to his chest and rubbing her face just below his collarbone. Jör all but leapt into his lap, slithering across his legs happily and wrapping his body around Loki’s arm in the snake equivalent of a hug. Hábrók took possession of his other arm, jumping and flapping until Loki pulled the pokémon close to his chest, letting the pidgey burrow into him and chirp happily. Loki couldn’t stop his soft, delighted laugh as he held his pokémon close, letting his cheek rest gently on Seidr’s head so he could lightly nuzzle her back what with his arms taken over by Jör and Hábrók.

He didn’t realise, he didn’t _notice_ what a sight he must have made, not until he heard gentle, amused laughter coming from across the fire. It made Loki glance up with wide eyes only to find himself looking into laughing, brown eyes and an attractive, entertained face. Tony was smiling at him and his pokémon with such softness. “As I said,” Tony told him. “A pokémon bond says more to me than anything else, and they clearly love you.”

Looking back down at his pokémon, Loki couldn’t deny their affection; he didn’t want to; not when he knew it was true, and when he loved them just as much. When they would all do anything for each other.

“Do your pidgey and ekans have names?” Tony questioned. 

Glancing back at the other man, Loki also found Tony’s pokémon eyeing Loki’s with open curiosity, but not enough to come closer to them - yet. 

“This is Jör,” Loki told him, giving a small gesture with the arm still encircled by his ekans. “Short for Jörmungandr.” His eyes flicked down to his pidgey. “And this is Hábrók.”

“They going to be okay if my pokémon come and say hello?” Tony enquired, and it made Loki realise that it wasn't hesitance being displayed by Tony’s pokémon, rather, it was their obedience. Tony, like Loki, knew that not every trainer or their pokémon would be kind.

And there was a reason for Loki to hesitate as well and that was Hábrók, as despite the many years of training and love Loki and his pokémon had given the pidgey, it still flinched and hid when around other people and pokémon.

It made Loki curl his arm a little tighter around the pidgey. “They can say hello to Jör and Seidr.”

Tony was watching him carefully, his gaze dropping to Hábrók, but he didn’t say a word about the exclusion, merely murmuring to his pokémon and allowing them to make their way around the campfire. Jör was instantly curious but Loki had to lightly shake his arm before the ekans would unwind from him. Jör also gave him a narrow-eyed look until Loki promised him gently, “I’m not going anywhere.”

It allowed Jör to trust him and slide down onto the ground to come face to face with Tony’s venonat, Butterfingers, where he flicked out his tongue to taste the air and the other pokémon’s scent. Tony’s sandshrew, U came closer and equally investigated the ekans by lightly sniffing Jör.

Tony’s growlithe however, had bypassed Jör with barely a glance; she was sitting at Loki’s side, looking up at Seidr and Hábrók. Seidr was watching the growlithe back, keeping herself attached to Loki but tracking the other pokémon with her eyes. Hábrók was slightly tense in Loki’s arm, likely feeling overwhelmed an unprotected now that the pidgey had realised they were not in the safety of Loki’s rooms and that there were people and pokémon all around him.

Reaching out with his other arm, Loki unzipped his backpack and rummaged around inside for Hábrók’s blanket which he quickly brought out and wrapped around the pokémon as something familiar and calming.

“Ho’yin was like that,” Tony spoke, his voice impossibly gentle and filled with aching sadness, “when she was first rescued.”

Loki’s eyes fell to the little growlithe who was now intently focused on Hábrók. Loki _also_ could see the way that, wrapped up in his blanket and Loki’s arms, Hábrók’s anxious tension had faded just enough that the pidgey was observing the growlithe in return.

“She always knows which pokémon have experienced what she went through. She’s good with them,” Tony continued to explain, “helps them.” 

As if to further prove that point, Ho’yin put a paw on Loki’s leg, boosting herself up slightly. Hábrók shifted in Loki’s arms, wanting to get closer, but not wanting to lose the security of Loki; it meant he lowered the pidgey to better let the pokémon sniff each other, even while keeping his hold on Hábrók.

“How long have you had him?” Tony asked.

“Almost two years,” Loki admitted. “I found him in a cage when a lab got raided; I just wanted to get him somewhere safe, but I got found with him by Team Rocket instead.” Loki let out a soft sigh. “I was told to train him, but all I wanted to do was get him far away from his tormentors. I didn’t have a choice in the end; so I did the best with what I had.”

“You’re doing well,” Tony told him quietly, and Loki looked up at him, hopeful and desperate for that to be true. Tony seemed to notice all his fear and insecurity that he might have failed the pidgey under his care as Tony’s smile was sad but soft. “I’ve had Ho’yin for six years and it took her a year to even leave the house, let alone be in a room with another person or pokémon. She was one of the few pokémon to survive a raid at an experimental lab,” Tony explained, his eyes clouding over with memory. “I was a kid at the time, caught up in something I didn’t yet understand, but the inside man, he died getting her and me out,” Tony’s eyes flickered to the growlithe. “I named her after him, and I dedicated myself to living up to his memory.” Turning back to Loki, Tony told him firmly, “So to get him where he is now? You’ve done well.”

“Thank you,” Loki answered, his voice feeling slightly choked with relief and gratitude; an unknown tension falling from his shoulders for the first time in years. He almost closed his eyes, but he didn’t, instead he looked down at the little growlithe who had suffered as much, if not more than Hábrók. “I’m sorry for what happened to her, and to you and your friend.” Nervously, he darted his eyes to Tony. “Was it a Team Rocket lab?”

“No,” Tony shook his head. “An independent group. There’s more than just Team Rocket working in Kanto, they just have more funding and publicity.”

Loki nodded stiffly; he had heard the rumours among Team Rocket members; new organisations trying to muscle in on their territory, new organisations that would make good allies with Team Rocket. Loki had never been high enough to know the particulars or work the missions that dealt with winning over or destroying the new groups, he was usually there in the aftermath; the clean up or the protection details; destroying any of Team Rocket’s progress that he could get close enough to effect.

But now even his little attempts at protecting the pokémon Team Rocket got its hands on was over, and Loki had to hope that people like Tony would continue to stop the organisation without inside help.

“So, Loki,” Tony suddenly announced breaking the silence that had fallen and tearing Loki’s gaze from their pokémon; where Jör, Butterfingers and U were still learning each other. Where Seidr had climbed down Loki’s arm to rest on top of Hábrók’s blanket to better explore Ho’yin along with the pidgey.

Tony was leaning forward slightly, his eyes locked on Loki’s from across the fire. “I asked you about what you planned to do now and you said you didn’t know. Have you ever considered sabotaging Team Rocket full time?”

Loki blinked and his voice was filled with nothing but disbelief. “What?”

“You know the inner workings of Team Rocket; you know their secret passageways and the locations of their bases, you even have one of their _uniforms_.” Tony’s eyes were bright and passionate as he spoke, full of ideas and plans for the future. “The knowledge you have could help us cripple their hold over Kanto. We could save so many pokémon and arrest so many members. Between the two of us, we might even be able to _dismantle_ Team Rocket.” 

Loki swallowed, his body feeling numb, his mind unable to fathom what was being offered, “You’re asking me to work with you? You’re not... you’re not going to arrest me? You _trust_ me?”

Tony looked surprised but he quickly shook his head. “No. I only arrest members of Team Rocket, and you aren’t one.” He smiled at Loki. “You’re just a pokémon trainer trying to do the right thing after a bad start.”

The forgiveness, the _acceptance_ \- it was something Loki had never thought possible, even if he’d spent long nights imagining it. Tony had been the focal point of so much of Loki’s attention for years; his fascination and his salvation, and the man didn’t even know it or what his words were doing to Loki.

A willingness to look the other way on Loki’s past and give him a new purpose in life? An offer to travel with Tony and get to know the man that Loki thought would never once give him the time of day? A chance to bring down Team Rocket and save pokémon like Hábrók from a horrible fate?

“You want me to travel with you and help you take down Team Rocket?” Loki still clarified. When Tony just gave him a grin and a nod, Loki couldn’t stop his small smile nor the pounding of his heart as he looked at the other man and asked him, “When do we start?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this time, I'm afraid and more of an interlude to get them working together/the pokémon meeting each other, but the next chapter is longer! 
> 
> I hope you liked this one though :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I decided to post this a day early since I have appointments tomorrow morning and it seemed easier in the long run to do it on my lazy Sunday. So, I hope you all enjoy! :D

It had been a year and a half since that fateful day where Loki had rescued Tony and the brunet had offered him a chance and a choice that had changed Loki’s life.

While Loki might have always dreamed of knowing and being friends with Tony during his time trapped at Team Rocket Headquarters, a realistic part of him had always known that it was impossible and yet, somehow, that was exactly what had happened.

The two of them had made a plan that first night to visit Pewter City and stock up on supplies. Loki had still expected it to be a ruse, but Tony had never once tried to hand him over to the police. Loki had instead been pulled into Tony’s world as smoothly and easily as if a place had always been waiting for him.

Tony introduced him to the various friends and pokémon protectors he worked with across Kanto, only one of which the brunet told Loki’s true origins to: James ‘Rhodey’ Rhodes was Tony’s best friend and had been there on the day Tony gained Ho’yin. He knew Tony well and he wasn’t accepting Tony’s newfound partnership without pointed questions and raised eyebrows. 

Loki however had something unexpected on his side; he’d recognised Rhodey. He was one of the first people Loki had helped gain access to a Team Rocket base by dropping a keycard into their path. When he was able to explain that--giving proof by recounting things only he could know--and when Tony told Rhodey exactly what Loki had done to save Tony and his pokémon, the other man had grudgingly accepted Loki’s change of heart.

It seemed impossible to believe, truly, Loki spent those first few weeks constantly doubting his good fortune; he would wake in the night with a gasp, desperately flicking on a lamp if they were staying in town; looking around at the room he was in and seeing his still sleeping pokémon. Sometimes, if they were low on funds, Tony would even be sharing the room. He would lay asleep in another bed, his growlithe at his feet and opening her eyes blearily after the sudden influx of light. Loki would apologise softly and turn off the lamp, allowing her to go back to sleep, even if he remained awake, staring at the ceiling and fearing he would soon lose everything he had miraculously gained.

But everything remained.

Loki was able to pull out Seidr’s books on city nights, reading to not only his own pokémon but Tony’s as well, trying not to flush as Tony lingered in the doorway to watch them with a smile or, on occasion, dropping down to sit in front of Loki, listening just as avidly as the pokémon around him.

Loki was able to joke with Tony, making the brunet laugh and shove him in the side. He was able to offer plans and suggestions that Tony took to heart, not only when it came to raiding or attacking Team Rocket, but about places to camp for the night and means of coaxing frightened pokémon.

He also, much to Loki’s pleasure and surprise, found that while Tony often stayed with friends or associates in towns, when he was travelling, he rarely had anyone else with him; it meant that Loki got to be the sole focus of all of Tony’s bright intelligence, boundless energy and engaging conversation.

It also meant that as the months passed the infatuation and attraction that Loki had developed from a distance while a member of Team Rocket had been forced to change. Loki had become friends with Tony Stark; he had learned who the man was outside of dossiers and secret observation. He grew to know _Tony_ in all his wonderful, intelligent, entertaining, handsome glory and that meant that in the place of starry-eyed affection, Loki found himself falling into something far deeper and far more serious; Loki found himself falling in love.

Loki hadn’t meant for it to happen and he’d cursed at himself for days after realising it, but there was nothing he could do. Tony was everything Loki had ever wanted and nothing could tear his attention or his heart away from the other man. Tony made Loki laugh and feel truly happy for the first time in years. Tony pulled Loki into hugs and high-fived him when they destroyed another Team Rocket base. Tony played with Loki’s pokémon and bestowed boundless affection on them as if they were his own. Tony introduced Loki as his friend and genuinely considered Loki as close to him as Rhodey was. Tony’s own pokémon even came to Loki for attention, food and training as the months passed and Tony was otherwise engaged. Loki knew his own pokémon did the same of Tony. It was as if they were a true team, a true _partnership_ and it ached Loki more than he ever wanted to admit that there couldn’t be something more between the two of them.

He loved Tony, but Loki was terrified to even hint at desiring something else between them. He didn’t _deserve_ friendship with Tony, let alone something more, and with Tony never hinting at wanting a romantic relationship, Loki was firmly resolved to doing nothing to jeopardise what he already shared with the man. So for a year, Loki did exactly that.

He clung tight to the friendship he’d fostered with the other man and pretended he wasn’t dreaming of kissing Tony and holding him near, of buying a house together and growing _old_ together. Loki pretended he wouldn’t do anything to climb out of his bed at night and into Tony’s, pulling the smaller man against his chest after wrapping Tony in his arms. 

He focused on the bright moments in his life; watching with gratitude and excitement as his pokémon grew stronger and confident outside the restrictions of Team Rocket. Loki watched as Hábrók grew more fearless around pokémon and people alike, growing so strong and unafraid that he _evolved_ in the middle of their campsite, becoming a gorgeous and proud [pidgeotto](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/pidgeotto) that no longer needed to hide in Loki’s arms.

And he wasn’t the only one who evolved; in fact, U was the first of any of their pokémon to do so a few weeks prior. It had happened during a battle with Team Rocket when he and Tony were fighting together. U had been charged by an ekans, being knocked to the ground before Seidr had confused the ekans, making the pokémon miss on its next attacks - but instead of fainting or struggling back to his feet, U had breathed heavily before starting to glow. It had taken mere moments before, in the sandshrew’s place, was a [sandslash](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/sandslash) and U didn’t hesitate to finish of the ekans before tackling the Team Rocket member to the ground and sitting on him, refusing to move until Tony had bound the Team Rocket member who would then be arrested when the police arrived.

Jör, and Butterfingers had evolved as well a few months later and practically at the same time during training. The two had been determined to fight, pushing one another in a way that had initially concerned Loki and Tony, but when the two pokémon had begun to glow in unison, it suddenly made perfect sense; they had wanted to evolve and had been helping each other to do it. Jör became an intimidating but loving [arbok](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/arbok) whose only regret about evolving was that he couldn’t hug Loki’s arm anymore for fear of hurting him, settling instead for pressing up against Loki and letting him wrap his arms around the happy arbok. Butterfingers had no regrets as a [venomoth](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/venomoth) excitedly flying around with Sedir using his new wings. 

Ho’yin and Seidr by comparison showed no interest in evolving and neither Loki nor Tony had any wish to rush them. They would evolve when they were ready, or never at all, it didn’t bother either of them as long as their pokémon were happy.

It was honestly the best year of Loki’s life; watching his pokémon grow, travelling Kanto without fear of being discovered as a member of Team Rocket, saving pokémon, dismantling Team Rocket and spending every day by Tony’s side; learning the man, hugging him, holding Tony’s friendship close to his heart and falling further in love with him. The ache of his heart was painful at times, but sharing his life with Tony when he’d once expected a prison sentence? Loki had no regrets, and he would be happy to remain by Tony’s side for the rest of his life, sharing in Tony’s happiness and feeling warm when granted the sight of the other man's blinding, sunny smile. 

... He supposed that was why it made perfect sense that in the middle of a journey from Lavender Town to Fuschia City the news came through via phone call from Rhodey - news that shook Loki’s whole world; a young trainer had swept through the Team Rocket compound, beaten every trainer in his path including that of the Boss. Everyone had been arrested, Team Rocket was all but decimated and every base they had ever had was on the way to being cleared out and all captured pokémon rescued and released.

In a single afternoon Team Rocket had been defeated and it rendered Loki and his information completely useless. There was no reason for him and Tony to travel together anymore. There was no reason for Tony to keep him around - there was no reason for _Tony_ to travel when he could settle down, get a girlfriend, start a family.

There was no reason for him to continue to be with Loki.

The realisation slammed dread and fear through Loki’s chest, making him feel nothing but numb, horrified shock. Tony was laughing and throwing himself at Loki in a hug of pure excitement and Loki forced himself to react accordingly, hugging Tony back with an almost desperate grip, closing his eyes on what might be his last hug with the man before forcing a smile and speaking enthusiastically about Team Rocket’s defeat. He _was_ grateful, after all, that Team Rocket could no longer terrorise people and pokémon.

 _And who are you to ask for more?_ A spiteful part of Loki asked. _This was your repentance; you are lucky you have not been arrested and that you have your pokémon and gained his friendship. Your fantasy is over and he has gained the happy retirement he deserves. Do **not** ruin it for him._

Swallowing thickly, Loki made himself listen throughout the rest of Rhodey’s phone call as Tony asked if they were needed (they were not) and when Rhodey would be able to come to Fuschia City for a celebratory drink (four days from now) and how Tony couldn’t wait to toast sweet victory and hear further stories from Rhodey when he arrived.

It left Tony on a cloud of euphoria as he ended the call on his communicator and declared they were making camp at the next available space and that it was time for a party. Loki nodded and agreed but it was with a sinking heart; he could already see it for what it was, not just a celebration of Team Rocket’s defeat but a farewell from each other. If Team Rocket was no longer a threat, then they were both free to do what they wished, and Loki knew that wouldn’t involve staying together. 

Loki knew it would only hurt to pretend and to try and drag it out; he would be better off leaving now rather than waiting until Tony awkwardly asked him to. 

_Just one more night_ , Loki told himself, and repeating it as they found a nearby clearing to make their own for the evening. 

_I’ll tell you goodbye tonight_ , he told himself as looked over at Tony; so gleeful and prone to sporadically laughing and hugging Loki when he remembered the organisation had been thoroughly crushed.

 _We’ll learn to spend our days without you_ , Loki told himself as they both released their pokémon and broke the good news.

Hábrók cried loudly and happily, flying through the air with delight and glee. Butterfingers just flapped his wings happily and danced around near Tony’s shoulder. Jör had hissed his triumph and soon demanded his onyx toy from Loki, throwing it in the air victoriously. Ho’yin and U soon came running over to join him; the three of them playing a happier version of the training game all six pokémon had enjoyed. The onyx toy, once a beloved comfort of Jör’s, had become a game of fetch between the pokémon and, upon Jör’s evolution and his disinterest in cuddling the toy while falling asleep, the toy had become the physical representation of Team Rocket. The onyx was now a symbol of their prize; Team Rocket conquered and the looming shadow overhead finally removed.

Seidr was the only one of their pokémon not expressing her glee and that was because she was focused on Loki. She was watching him with perceptive eyes and quickly landing on his chest, nuzzling him and trying to work out what was wrong.

Unwilling to spoil the other pokémon’s happiness, Loki claimed a need to get firewood with Tony accepting his excuse easily. It allowed Loki to slip into the forest while Tony set up their camp and looked after their pokémon.

It was only when they were far enough away that he knew none of the others would hear him that Loki answered Seidr’s silent, worried enquiry, “We’ve played our part, Seidr,” Loki told her, trying to smile positively but knowing he failed, “and that means we won’t be travelling with Tony anymore.”

She made an unhappy, protesting noise and he instantly ran a soothing hand down her back, even while his own expression was far more miserable than her own. “We were lucky to gain what we did Seidr. _I_ was lucky to gain some time with him, but luck runs out.” Loki let out a rough breath before he informed her, “And that means we leave him tomorrow.”

Loki felt her claws dig into him more deeply, little pinpricks of displeasure that were only amplified by the glare she was giving him; completely unimpressed with his plan, but there was no changing the truth, no matter how much either of them disliked it. 

“I can stay with him, Seidr,” he told her, his voice little more than a whisper as he admitted, “no matter how much I might want to.” 

Cupping her little face Loki stroked her gently just below her ear. “I would have given you, Jör and Hábrók up if it meant you could be happy, and I have to do the same with him.” Loki swallowed and continued, looking into his zubat’s wide, upset eyes. “Loving someone means they come first and Tony has earned a happy life and family.” It hurt, but the words were no less honest and saying them aloud only strengthened his resolve. “He deserves someone better than me, Seidr. It’s why I have to let him go.”

She made another distressed noise and further pressed her face against his chest, rubbing her cheek against him in a comforting motion as he brought his hand down to her back, stroking her lightly and trying not to let the emotion in his chest escape; trying to keep his eyes dry and his throat clear of the choking weight of his heavy heart.

 _This is the way it has to be_ , he told himself, closing his eyes momentarily and breathing past the misery that was already clinging to him. _And maybe one day in the future, I’ll be able to visit him in whatever city he settles in._

It was the only hope Loki had to cling to and while he knew he might be visiting Tony with a girlfriend, a lover, a _partner_ ; Loki could still enjoy seeing the way a smile would light up Tony’s eyes, how happiness would shine from him so brightly that it was impossible not to soak up some of the warmth and pleasure. 

Loki could let himself enjoy seeing Tony happy and in love, even if he would never be the focus of it.

Opening his eyes, Loki tried to shake off his melancholy in order to look for the firewood he’d promised to collect. It was a simple, mindless task and as he collected it in his arms, Seidr crawled up his chest before settling on his back, her head on his shoulder. She didn’t make another sound or protest and privately, Loki was grateful for it; tomorrow was going to be difficult enough reigning in his own emotions as he convinced Jör and Hábrók that they needed to leave. He didn’t need Seidr making it hard for him tonight as well.

When he made his way back to the camp some ten minutes later, Tony had set up their bedrolls and was glancing up every so often to check on their four pokémon. Butterfingers and Hábrók had come to join the others in playing with the onyx and Loki managed to step into the clearing right as Ho’yin ran up Jör who braced himself, allowing the growlithe to grab the onyx out of Hábrók’s claws with her teeth before tossing it at U. The sandslash grabbed it and starting scurrying away, Butterfingers hot on his tail. Loki couldn’t stop himself from smiling at the display only to hear Tony laughing. He glanced at the other man to find the brunet was watching their pokémon play with delight on his face and Loki both adored it and knew how keenly he would miss moments like this in the future.

He tried not to let his sadness show, pushing it down as he glanced over at Seidr, telling her, “The flying side is outnumbered, why don’t you go help them?”

Seidr made a small noise, rubbed her face against his back once more, before letting him go and flying over to join the other pokémon. It left Loki to walk over to Tony who was quick to grin at him. “You’ve missed some interesting acrobatics. Ho’yin is really getting the hang of using Jör as a launching pad.” His eyes crinkled with his amusement. “Next thing you know she’ll be having Hábrók take her flying.”

“I don’t know about that,” Loki replied carefully, putting down the wood and feeling his heart twist at a situation they’d never be able to see.

“You doubt her,” Tony chastised, oblivious, “but she’s just as determined as me, and Hábrók would be too curious not to-”

“No,” Loki interrupted, not wanting to hear a scenario that would never come to pass. “I don’t doubt them,” he swallowed, his heart pounding, “but we both know we won’t have a chance to try it.”

There was a few seconds of silence as Loki continued to crouch and arrange the wood rather than glance at the other man.

“... Why not?” Tony eventually asked after a pause, confusion in his voice. “I can’t see her evolving into [arcanine](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/arcanine) anytime soon. What else would be a problem?”

Despite his attempts to avoid watching Tony and seeing his reactions, Loki couldn’t stop himself from looking over his shoulder at the other man. Tony seemed completely perplexed and it was painful how charming that expression was, even when it would only hurt him in the end.

But Loki knew there was no other option but forward.

“Team Rocket is dismantled Tony, there’s no reason for you to travel with me anymore.”

He’d intended for the words to come out firm and accepting, but they only came out quiet and sad; his regret at the separation impossible to hide. But instead of the ‘ _oh_ ’ of realisation or even an easy nod and request for when Loki would depart, Tony’s confusion only seemed to grow and he looked at Loki as if he was being incredibly dense.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Tony let out an incredulous huff before shaking his head. “Team Rocket being dismantled doesn’t mean we just part ways with a handshake and a ‘ _thanks for all the help_ ’.”

“It... it doesn’t?” Loki asked, his voice coming out more vulnerable than he’d ever intended.

Tony noticed, but he just smiled, his expression softening before he closed the distance between them and crouched down beside Loki, his arm coming around Loki’s shoulders the moment he was able. “You’re my friend, Loki. You don’t have to go anywhere if you don’t want to. I love travelling with you. I planned for us to head to Fuschia, have some drinks with Rhodey and then the two of us could head up to explore Mt Moon like we always wanted to but never got a chance.” He gave a half-hearted shrug. “The end of Team Rocket just means we get to do what we always did,” Tony grinned widely, “only with more fun and less pokémon battles.”

It took a good few seconds for the words to sink in, but when they did, Loki let out laugh that was so full of relief as he relaxed and smiled at the other man. Tony just squeezed his shoulder and pulled Loki closer to him for a brief, quasi-hug. “So stop stressing and enjoy our victory.”

Loki ducked his head slightly but he was still grinning as he quipped back, “How can I refrain from stressing when you’re trying to help Ho’yin fly on Hábrók?”

“Awh,” Tony pouted, “but just think of all the fun they’ll have!”

“I am thinking about all the panic _we’ll_ have when Ho’yin starts to wobble.” Loki gave the other man a warning glare. “We’re not encouraging this.”

Sighing dramatically, Tony complained, “You’re no fun, Lokes.”

Loki just rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t wipe the smile off his face nor the happiness he felt knowing that this wasn’t over, in fact, things had only gotten _better_. It was everything Loki could have wished for but had never even dreamed was a possibility.

Tony wanted to keep travelling with him; Loki didn’t have to leave.

For the first time since hearing about the defeat of Team Rocket, Loki finally felt himself begin to relax and feel excited.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon passed with greater ease. The camp was quickly set up and they watched their pokémon play while Tony broke out a bottle of scotch he’d had in his bag ' _for a special occasion_ ' which they mixed with some soda. They then raised their glasses and brought them together in a toast of victory.

They didn’t get drunk, they didn’t even get tipsy. It was just a nice drink to give them a bit of warmth and something to hurriedly put down as they were pulled into a game by their pokémon; chasing one another and acting like children. It was the most carefree that Loki had been in years.

It was a wonderful afternoon full of laughter and affection from both his pokémon and from Tony. 

When the sun finally began to set, they built up their fire, cooked themselves some dinner and sat on their sleeping bags with their pokémon surrounding them. 

Butterfingers was sitting on the edge of Tony’s sleeping bag, picking delicately at a berry. Ho’yin was on the grass beside Tony staring at the flames while Jör was curled up and resting beside her. Hábrók was cleaning his feathers to Loki’s left while Seidr was dozing on Loki’s backpack. 

U had been beside Seidr but had come over and was nudging Loki for attention, drawing him away from his contemplation of the stars as he listened to Tony talk absently about some stores he wouldn’t mind exploring in Fuschia. Loki kept his attention half on Tony, but was mostly bemused as U pestered him to hold out his hands so the sandshrew could place his claws in Loki’s. He then moved on to sniff at Loki’s pants and all together poke and prod him like a curious specimen. Loki allowed it, if only because he was too amused to stop the pokémon. 

He was so busy concentrating on U that he didn’t notice Tony fall quiet, nor did he hear the sound of rustling items, flapping wings and a soft murmur from Tony. 

In fact, it wasn’t until Tony pitched his voice to be heard, asking Loki a question with his voice full of bemusement that he paid attention, “Why do you have a photo of me, Loki?” 

Loki snapped his head away from U to look at Tony. He found Seidr on Tony’s thigh looking proud while Tony held the photo in his hand so Loki could see; it was the photo from the Team Rocket files. It was the one that Seidr had used to tease him with, flying up high in his room at the compound as he tried to grab it. The picture had her claw marks on it and must have somehow been smuggled out with her things.

God, where had she even _hidden_ it? 

Loki could feel a blush creep up his neck as he raised his eyes from the picture to see the other man’s raised eyebrows and amused smile. 

Loki was trying to think of something he could say to explain everything away, but he didn’t get a chance before Ho’yin barked, grabbing their attention. She nodded at the photo in Tony’s hands before turning to Jör who bent down to allow the growlithe to lick his cheek - to _kiss_ his cheek. She then looked at Loki, then back at Tony before nodding at the photo. 

It made Loki’s face erupt in a mortified blush because it was painfully clear what Ho’yin had just done. She’d decided to answer Tony’s question for Loki: _Why do you have a photo of me, Loki?_

_Because he wants to kiss you_ , Ho’yin had explained; simple, to the point and utterly impossible for Loki to deny.

It was with dread that Loki’s eyes rose from their pokémon to look at Tony. The other man’s eyes were wide, filled with shock and burgeoning realisation. Loki found himself looking at the ground and swallowing thickly. His hands felt like they were shaking but when he stared at them, they didn’t move.

His stomach was a mass of knots, his heart racing and his mind warring with fear and mortification. There was no way that Tony could misconstrue his reaction; it was painfully obvious what he felt, and their pokémon had just unceremoniously confessed it for him.

When he heard Tony start to move, Loki shut his eyes. He didn’t say a word, but internally he was begging and praying to whoever might listen that Tony would be able to accept and ignore his feelings, that it wouldn’t mean an end to their travelling and their time spent together.

When Tony stopped, Loki could sense the other man was right beside him, kneeling on the grass beside Loki’s sleeping bag. Tony’s voice was soft and gentle as he asked, “Are they right? Do you want to kiss me, Loki?”

Loki hesitated for the longest moment, biting his bottom lip and keeping his eyes shut. But knowing there was nowhere to turn and no point in lying, Loki gave a very short, stiff nod.

The air seemed thick enough to choke on and Loki was so tense that when Tony’s hand came down and rested over his own, Loki flinched and snapped open his eyes, turning his head to look at the other man. He sucked in a breath at how close they were, and at the small smile curling at Tony’s mouth.

He didn’t get more than a moment to take in the fond expression on Tony’s face before the other man told him, “It’s a good thing I want to kiss you too.”

 _What?_ Loki thought, blinking rapidly but still having difficulty believing what was said to him.

It was remarkably easier, however, when Tony leant forward, bringing their mouths together in tender kiss. It had Loki letting out a shaky breath before kissing Tony back, his hand squeezing Tony’s before the other came to grip in Tony’s shirt.

Tony didn’t complain or pull away; instead he pressed closer and allowed the kiss to deepen. Their eyes falling shut as they continued - as Loki kissed the man he never thought he’d have a chance to hold in his arms.

It barely lasted a minute, but when they pulled apart, Loki eyes fluttered open to stare at the smiling man in front of him. He held Tony’s eyes even as he blurted, “I didn’t know I still had the photo. I... I had it when I was in Team Rocket, Seidr used to tease me. I... you were handsome, but I, it wasn’t like that, not until I,” he swallowed, continuing to speak despite Tony’s deeply entertained smile at his explanations, “not until I was travelling with you.”

“Well, that’s good to know, although, I was flattered at the idea you might carry my picture around in your wallet-” 

Loki lightly punched him in the chest, he couldn’t stop himself, but Tony just chuckled before leaning forward and stealing Loki’s mouth in another kiss, completely dissolving Loki’s embarrassed irritation as he kissed the other man back, revelling in something he’d dreamed of for years and could finally, amazingly, experience.

When they pulled back this time, Tony’s nose was lightly rubbing his own and his smile was close enough to touch. 

“Well,” Tony said, “I’m glad she kept it and showed me. I was already trying to figure out how to make a move on you on the way to Mt Moon. This has saved me a lot of trouble.”

Loki couldn’t help his startled laugh. “Truly?”

“Oh yeah,” Tony agreed. “I mean, I didn’t want to say anything while we still had Team Rocket to beat, I didn’t want everything to get screwed up if you weren’t interested. But, the moment they were out of the picture?” He grinned. “I was already making plans to get you to go on a date with me.”

Loki laughed again, feeling pure elation rush through him at the idea that Tony was interested in him romantically. It was... it was the most unbelievable and wonderful thing to have happened.

He couldn’t stop himself from bringing a hand to cup Tony’s cheek. “I thought you were unattainable.” 

“Really?” Tony asked, shaking his head. “Rhodey’s been teasing me for the last six months about how I follow you around with hearts for eyes.”

“He has?” Loki asked, shocked. “ _You_ have?”

“Yeah,” Tony admitted, a hint of sheepishness in his eyes even as he continued, “I’m kind of completely infatuated with you.” His gaze was both teasing and hopeful. “Hope you don’t mind?”

Loki couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward and kissing him; it didn’t last long but was full of all his aching affection.

“Not at all,” he answered, smiling. “And I hope you don’t mind if I say the same.”

Tony brightened, and although he looked ready to say something, they were distracted by a loud bark, making them look to the side to find all their pokémon were watching them with barely restrained excitement and energy; their eyes filled with hope and curiosity. It was an answer that Tony didn’t hesitate to give.

“So, guess what, guys and girls,” Tony said cheerfully, “Loki and I are dating now.”

The response was instantaneous as the two of them were jumped on by six excited pokémon who were careful not to injure them but who licked, hugged, nuzzled and all around expressed their happiness and affection as the two of them laughed and laid on the grass side by side and with their hands still linked. 

Loki smile was hurting his cheeks, his heart felt as if it would burst and as their pokémon finally settled down and gave them enough room to move Loki could only look at the man beside him and smile soft, elated and smitten.

He could only move to meet Tony halfway as they kissed each other once again.

Loki didn’t know how he’d ever managed to be so lucky in life, but he didn’t dare to question it, he could only hold all the happiness close to his heart and let it warm him to the core.

Because despite the missteps of his youth, despite all the odds telling him he should be without pokémon, without friends, without _Tony_ and in prison - somehow, Loki had gained the opposite. Somehow, he’d found a place where he could belong, where he had pokémon, a friend and now... a _boyfriend_.

 _Thank you_ , Loki thought as he looked at Tony beside him, smiling at him with fondness and affection, as he glanced over at their pokémon settling down around them with love and loyalty. _This is everything I could have ever wanted, and while I can hardly believe it’s mine, there is nothing that will stop me from taking it._

And with that thought in mind, Loki shifted even closer to Tony, feeling the smaller man wrap an arm around him and curl into his embrace. Smiling, Loki let the sound of their pokémon, the crackling fire and Tony’s absent chatter fill his ears and relax him until there was nothing left for Loki to feel but love and bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I'm not sure I'm happy with this after reading and editing it, but there's little I can do to change it at this point so, HOPEFULLY THAT'S JUST ME, and that you, heh, like it.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
